For years, various components necessary for providing air conditioning to vehicles, including automobiles, trucks and large transport vans, have been mounted with various components of the units on the exterior of the vehicle. This is particularly the case for add on components where there is insufficient room in the engine compartment for various components of the air conditioning system.
It is particularly significant that the condenser be mounted in a location where sufficient air flow can be directed therethrough to provide the heat transfer function necessary to cool the refrigerant used in the air conditioning system. The condenser has been variously mounted on the vehicles and generally in a position to directly confront the air stream encountered by the vehicle as it moves in the forward direction. This results in substantial aerodynamic drag and thus affects the operating efficiency of the vehicle. Further, these systems are normally designed such that air flow is directed through the condenser regardless of need. Thus, even though the heat exchange provided by the air flow through the condenser may not be needed at particular times of operation, flow through the condenser is provided and such flow is accompanied by air resistance and corresponding drag.